plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pumpkin Shell
225px |strength = 2 |health = 4 |cost = 3 |set = Triassic |rarity = Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Squash Plant |trait = None |ability = Fusion: A Plant played on this gets +2 /+4 . |flavor text = "Build your house on a solid foundation," they said. "Build your house on pumpkin."}} Pumpkin Shell is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 2 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its Fusion ability gives the plant played on it +2 /+4 . Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with a similar name and appearance. Its name is a combination of "pumpkin," the Plants vs. Zombies plant it is based on, and "shell," referring to its appearance. Its Fusion ability is a reference to how other plants can be placed on it in Plants vs. Zombies. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Fusion:' A Plant played on this gets +2 /+4 . *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Rare Card description "Build your house on a solid foundation," they said. "Build your house on pumpkin." Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With While having average stats, Pumpkin Shell is a very potent plant. For the cost of 3 sun, it can make any plant decent to powerful as soon as they are played, while still being able to fight until then. It can boost a plant with 1~2 out of the range of Weed Spray or Rolling Stone. However, those that had 1 are still able to be destroyed by Knockout, including Pumpkin Shell itself, so be careful against heroes. But while it can boost strength, its health boost is more noteworthy as it can effectively patch the health of a glass cannon like Mushroom Ringleader. It is also the only way in the Guardian class to boost the strength of any plant (as Spineapple, Three-Nut, and Loco Coco have limits), giving , Beta-Carrotina, and Wall-Knight, whose secondary classes also lack ways to boost plants' strength, another option to actually increase it. Due to Pumpkin Shell's good health and the general turn order, Pumpkin Shell only has to worry about tricks on the turn it is played, assuming not all non-aquatic lanes are occupied with zombies. As mentioned above, the biggest threats are Weed Spray, Rolling Stone, and Knockout. You also have to watch out for Teleport and Teleportation Zombie, as your opponent can teleport in zombies strong enough to destroy Pumpkin Shell in one attack. Three of the most useful plants to play on Pumpkin Shell are Shooting Starfruit, , and . Shooting Starfruit will end up being a 4 /6 plant, which can potentially defeat your opponent in one attack, Witch Hazel will end up being a 2 /7 plant which can survive multiple turns, and therefore, destroy multiple zombies, and Red Stinger will simply end up with massive stats (4 /11 or 9 /6 , depending on where he is played), carrying you through many turns. For the first option, however, you will either need to have Pumpkin Shell survive for 2 turns, or play it on turn 4. Against Pumpkin Shell itself isn't very troublesome aside from its rather high health, but you must watch out for its Fusion ability, as any plant played on it will grow to cause trouble, especially with the big health boost. Therefore, it is best to destroy it as fast as possible. Tricks and teleportation are the best options, as your opponent will most likely play Pumpkin Shell on an empty lane. You can also play zombies with damaging or destroying abilities like Abracadaver or Primordial Cheese Shover the next turn after Pumpkin Shell is played to destroy it before any plants can be played on it. If your opponent does succeed in activating its Fusion ability, dealing with the newly boosted plant is not going to end quickly. Again, tricks are your way to go, and your preferred trick depends on the plant's strength; if it's 2 , play Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. If it's 3 , play Knockout. If it's 4 , play Rocket Science. You can shower the plant with damaging tricks if you are playing as a hero and have none of the above, or play Locust Swarm in case of heroes, but you should think whether Locust Swarm is worth it due to its high cost. If you want to use zombie fighters, Deadly zombies are the best, as they can instantly destroy the plant regardless of health, but watch out for bonus attacks and such. Gallery PumpkinShellStat.jpg|Pumpkin Shell's statistics PumpkinShellCard.jpg|Pumpkin Shell's card PumpkinShellUnlocked.jpg|Pumpkin Shell unlocked PumpkinShellGrayedCard.jpg|Pumpkin Shell's grayed out card Pumpkin Shield cardface.png|Pumpkin Shell's card image Pumpkin Shell texture 1.png|Pumpkin Shell's textures HDPumpkinShell.png|HD Pumpkin Shell Pumpkin Shell Springboard.png|HD Fused Pumpkin Shell One shell of a time.png|Pumpkin Shell attacking PumpkinShellHealthStrength.jpg|Pumpkin Shell with 2 /4 due to Pecanolith's ability Screenshot 2018-02-17-06-58-07-1.png|Pumpkin Shell Fused Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Fusion cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Squash cards Category:Rare plants (Heroes) Category:Plants